Tout commence à l'université
by Sunlili
Summary: Si tout avait commencé bien avant, pendant leur étude...
1. Chapitre1

les personnages sont la propriété de Shonda Rhimes créatrice de Grey's Anatomy

* * *

Ses yeux devenaient humides tout comme ceux de son père, elle l'attira dans ses bras et il restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position. Puis il s'écarta et regarda un instant sa fille.

-Tu es sure ?... Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne jusque là bas ?

Elle prit une longue respiration.

-Papa...Je suis une grande fille, aujourd'hui il faut me lâcher la main. Elle insuffla autant de conviction possible dans ses paroles mais son cœur lui criait le contraire.

Sa mère se tenait en retrait, regardant en silence, mais son visage en disait long lui aussi sur l'état de ses sentiments, ses joues luisantes laissaient dévaler librement de petites perles d'eau salées.

-Promets nous que tu viendras à la maison pour les prochaines vacances?

Elle soupira et offrit un faible sourire à son père.

-Promis

-Et tu nous téléphoneras chaque semaines?

Pour toute réponse elle prit à nouveau son père dans ses bras quelques instants ainsi que sa mère, des paroles auraient été bien inutiles et n'auraient servis qu'à raviver une nouvelle vague de larmes.

La jeune fille empoigna ses affaires, tourna les talons et se mit en marche vers son future logement.

* * *

Les vacances d'été touchaient à leur fin et pour tous les jeunes américains cette période était le signal de la reprise des cours mais aussi synonyme de nouvelles rencontres et de découvertes. Callie avait obtenu son diplôme dans l'un des plus grands lycée privé de l'état de Floride et c'est sans mal qu'elle intégrait cette année l'université d'Hopkins pour entamer sa première année de médecine. Cependant son départ du cocon familiale venait gâcher tout son enthousiaste. Elle et ses parents étaient très proche et ceux depuis toujours, leurs soutiens dans tous ce qu'elle entreprenait avait fait d'elle une personne brillante dans son travail. De plus le revenu élevé de ses parents lui faisait vivre une existence jusque là très confortable.

* * *

Callie arriva devant un bâtiment ancien mais de très belle architecture, construit en brique rouge d'influence victorienne, l'édifice s'élevait sur quatre étages. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur franchisant une porte imposante en bois massif à double battants. Le hall bondé, ne laissait même plus apercevoir une latte du parquet tellement il y avait de valises entreposées.

Callie s'approcha de l'accueil étudiante qui ne représentait en fait qu'un unique étudiant assis derrière une table de fortune. Celui-ci leva les yeux en direction de la demoiselle.

-Salut, tu es en première année ?

-Oui, parvint elle a bredouiller. Elle n'était pas vraiment intimidée ou stressée, mais le charisme, et les yeux d'un bleu surnaturel de ce garçon la déstabilisèrent. Il lui offrit un large sourire chaleureux.

-Très bien, poursuivit il.

Quel est ton nom ?

-Torres

Il fouilla dans un tas de paperasse pendant quelques minutes jetant ça et là des regards en direction de Callie, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne c'était pas enfuie.

-Voila !, annonça t-il tout haut victorieusement.

Callie c'est ça ? Voilà ta clef. Ta chambre est au quatrième. Ta colocataire est déjà arrivée.

Elle prit la clef qu'il lui tendait sans le regarder dans les yeux.

-Au fait je m'appelle Timothy mais tout le monde m'appelle Tim. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit surtout n'hésite pas à me le demander. Elle acquiesça de la tête, repris ses bagages et se dirigea vers l'escalier.


	2. Chapitre2

Bon voilà un deuxième chapitre, ils sont jamais très long. Soyez indulgents c'est la première fois que je publie quelques choses. N'hésitez pas à me dire si quelques chose vous chiffone. Bonne lecture

Ps: Calzona95 tu peux te couper la main :)

* * *

L'ascension jusqu'au quatrième étage devint très vite laborieuse, Callie avait préféré faire un unique voyage mais elle payait des à présent les conséquences de son choix. Avec un sac de voyage en bandoulière, une grosse valise dans la main droite et son sac de cours dans l'autre ses muscles commençaient à chauffer.

Haletante, elle parvint non sans efforts sur le palier du 4ème étage de la résidence Ouest. Elle prit cependant quelques minutes pour recouvrer un rythme cardiaque reposé, avant de poursuivre son chemin dans un long couloir en ligne droite.

L'ambiance générale des lieux était plutôt feutrée des lampes murales disposées à intervalle régulier dégagées une lumière tamisées, une chaleur matérialisée par une moquette moelleuse recouvrant le sol et des murs tapissés en rouge bordeaux.

Callie s'arrêta devant une porte où il figurait le numéro 27, elle posa au sol ses affaires et frappa légèrement à la porte. Un jeune fille à la peau foncée vint ouvrir.

-Oui ?

Elle était de petite taille, vraisemblablement en dessous du mètre soixante, ces cheveux étaient long, brun coiffés en petites tresses et son visage rond, orné de large lunette rectangulaire.

-Salut, je suis Callie Torres, ta colocataire. Elle le dit d'une traite en lui tendant vivement la main.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Miranda Bailey. Je t'en pris rentre.

Elle se saluèrent simplement en échangeant que très peu de parole par la suite, ainsi Callie put s'installer rapidement dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Les cours ne commençaient que dans une semaine, Callie n'avait rencontrer personne or mit sa colocataire qui ne semblait pas être la personne la plus extravertie, elle pouvait déjà prés sentir que le temps allait lui paraître long. Elle appela ses parents, puis sortit de la résidence découvrir le campus de l'université.

Un groupe de jeunes discutaient à l'entrée du bâtiment, ils étaient autour d'une seule et unique personne. Elle reconnu aussitôt l'intonation de la voix qui captivait tout ce groupe d'une dizaine d'individus.

Callie ralentit le pas lorsqu'elle passa tout près, espérant entendre encore le son de sa voix. A sa grande surprise son vœux fut exaucé, au delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer...

-He Callie ! Viens te joindre à nous ! Lança Tim un sourire radieux au lèvres accompagnant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

La demoiselle le dévisagea quelques secondes, sans rien dire, les sourcils levés sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette intervention. Tous les regards tournés vers elle la dévisageaient également. Tim brisa le silence, lâchant un rire des plus craquant.

-Tu te souviens de moi au moins ? On c'est vue tout à l'heure.

Callie reprit en partie ses esprits et avança doucement vers le groupe.

-Oui je me souviens, Tim c'est ça ?.

-Merveilleux. Il lui offrit de nouveau un sourire.

Je voulais te proposer quelques chose si tu es libre ce soir.

Les battements du cœur de Callie s'envolèrent à cette déclaration.

Nous allons dans un bar pas loin du campus ce soir, reprit il. Un groupe de country s'y produit à 20h, ça te tentes ?

Elle était perdu, il agissait avec elle comme si ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps alors qu'elle l'avait rencontré il y a tout juste deux ou trois heures.

-Euh oui. Pourquoi pas, répondit elle

-Ok je te retrouves là bas. C'est dans la rue en face quand tu sors par la sortie Ouest. Le bar s'appelle ''Chez Joe'' Tu pourras pas le rater.

Pour la première fois elle lui offrit elle aussi un sourire, après quoi elle échangea quelques banalités avec le reste du groupe et reprit sa visite du campus, la sortie de ce soir occupé toutes ses pensées .

Le soir venu, Callie enfila une tenue décontracté qu'il la mettait en valeur : un jean moulant faisant ressortir ses formes et un top rouge décolletés à franges. Elle enfila sa veste en cuir et proposa par politesse avant de partir à sa colocataire de l'accompagner. Celle-ci déclina l'offre le nez enfouit dans un bouquin.

L'impatience pouvait se lire sur le visage de la demoiselle lorsqu'elle quitta le campus, elle arborait un sourire radieux, fantasmant déjà sur le déroulement de cette soirée.

Arrivée devant l'établissement, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur prenant en plein visage une bouffée d'air chaud. Les lieux étaient bondés, principalement des étudiants dont le tiers était déjà bien alcoolisé ou du moins joyeux.

Callie serpenta autour des tables cherchant dans la masse le jeune garçon. Lorsqu'elle aperçu, il arborait comme à son habitude l'unique expression faciale qu'elle lui connaissait, assis à une table, avec une fille dont l'allure semblait aussi éblouissante que pouvait l'être son regard.


	3. Chapitre 3

pas de update avant au moins une semaine car je passe le BAC... Sur ce bonne lecture :) (merci pour les reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir)

* * *

Callie venait juste de faire son entrée chez Joe, découvrant Tim en bonne compagnie.

-Bonsoir, dit elle pour signaler sa présence.

Tim coupa sa discussion, dévissa sa tête pour prendre aperçu de la nouvelle arrivante.

-Callie ! Le jeune garçon semblait surpris.

Tu es venue, c'est géniale. Assied toi et surtout ne bouge pas de là , je vais te chercher un verre.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et disparu dans la masse. La demoiselle s'installa, jetant un œil à la fille assise en face d'elle, en lui offrant un faible sourire.

Elle était fine et élancée, son visage, lui, était dans l'ensemble plutôt harmonieux, bordé d'une longue chevelure blonde.

Après un moment passé à se dévisager le silence devenait insoutenable, Callie prit les devants et entama la conversation.

-Donc tu connais Tim depuis longtemps ? tenta Callie

-Oui, répondit elle sèchement. Et toi ?

-Euh non pas vraiment

-Je suppose que tu es sa nouvelle conquête. Tu dois même être en première année.

Callie sentait de la rancœur dans les propos de l'autre fille.

Il prend toujours des premières années à la reprise des cours. C'est plus facile pars qu'elle sont toutes dociles, poursuivit la blonde faisant de grands gestes en levant les yeux au ciel avec agacement.

Callie ne voulait pas se justifier face à cette fille ictérique, surtout que son jugement s'avérait être faux. Bien heureusement Tim revint avec les consommations, le sourire aux lèvres, mettant un terme à cette atmosphère pesante.

-Je manque à tous mes devoirs de gentleman, je n'ai pas fais les présentations. Callie je te présente Teddy Altman. Elle est tout comme moi en deuxième année de médecine et c'est la colocataire de ma sœur. Teddy je te présente Calliope Torres. Elle est arrivée aujourd'hui à la résidence.

-Co..comment tu connais mon vrai prénom ? Balbutia Callie

Tim lui fit une œillade pour toute réponse. La blonde ne semblait ne toujours pas convaincu et observait les gestes de Callie en coin.

Dans le fond de la pièce un brouhaha se fit entendre. Trois musiciens montaient sur scène avec leur instruments. Un homme s'installa à la batterie, un autre garçon brancha sa basse tendis qu'une jeune fille pris place avec une guitare folk sous le bras.

La guitariste semblait connu du publique et particulièrement demandé, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, légèrement ondulés et des yeux d'un bleu hors du commun. Elle adressa à son public un large sourire tendis qu'elle jouait quelques accords pour faire certain ajustements.

Callie en avait presque oublier pourquoi Tim l'avait invité : ce fameux concert de country. Elle tourna sur son tabouret de façon à être face à la scène et ainsi éviter le regard de Teddy.

La lumière baissa dans la salle pour n'éclairer que les musiciens, le publique était déchaîné. Lorsque les premiers accords se firent entendre le silence retomba, laissant à tout le monde le loisir d'apprécier le concert.

Callie se laissa bercer par la mélodie et la voix de la chanteuse, elle ne pensait à rien ni à ses parents qu'elle avait quitter aujourd'hui, ni à l'appréhension de cette rentrée ni même à cette blonde à leur table qui semblait déjà la détester. Elle se focalisa seulement sur le visage doux et fin de la chanteuse qui avait sur elle un effet des plus apaisant.

Alors que la dernière chanson allait être jouée, la lumière revenue et Callie aperçu la guitariste envoyer un baisé à travers la salle, elle aurai pu jurer que celui-ci allait en direction de leur table.

Cette dernière chanson fut de loin la plus belle et fut récompensée par un tonnerre d'applaudissements dans tout le bar. Après quoi les musiciens rejoignirent le comptoir, histoire de se reposer après ce concert.

A la table de Callie, les tensions avait disparus, on ne parlait plus que du concert.

-Ils étaient géniaux ce soir, dit Teddy enthousiaste. Y a beaucoup de monde, on sens que les cours n'ont pas encore débuté.

-Oui. Un très bonne ambiance, renchérie Tim. Et toi Callie qu'es que tu en as pensé ?

-Ça m'a beaucoup plu, cette chanteuse est vraiment excellente, dit elle aussi enthousiaste.

-Ce groupe est excellent ! Ils jouent souvent ici plusieurs fois par mois, tu pourras revenir les voir si tu as vraiment aimer.

Quand à Teddy elle semblait chercher quelqu'un dans la salle.

-Elle va venir, déclara Tim à l'intention de la blonde. Elle doit profiter d'un bain de foule avec ces fans. Surtout certaines groupies, je les trouve parfois comme ...enragées, lâcha Tim avec un léger rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en effet, la guitariste du groupe vint dans leur direction son verre à la main.

-Alors ? Lança t-elle de loin alors qu'elle s'approchait.

-Tu as était divine ! Comme d'habitude... répondit Tim.

-Que veux tu je suis une star.

Elle se pencha et déposa un bisous sur la joue du garçon, puis se hissa sur un tabouret vacant. Elle s'affala sur la table croisant les bras pour y enfouir sa tête.

-Je suis crevée maintenant ! Dit elle dans un soupir.

Il est à peine 22h et j'ai déjà envie d'aller me coucher.

-Où est passer la fougue de la jeunesse, railla Tim.

-Oh He ça va toi, lâcha Teddy. Tu ferais bien de la réprimer ta fougue parfois, elle nous envahie.

On entendit un petit rire provenant de la tête dissimulée sous des cheveux blonds.

Callie se sentait à l'aise avec toutes ses plaisanteries, et ces discutions légères, comme dans un groupe de très bon amis. Elle prit cependant conscience que le reste du groupe avait presque oublier sa présence Alors que Tim continuer de se chamailler avec Teddy, la masse de cheveux blond se redressa un tantinet et de magnifique yeux bleu scrutèrent Callie maintenant perdu dans ses pensées. La brune finit par s'apercevoir du regard posé sur elle. Elle y plongea le sien et sourit timidement.

-Bonjour, souffla doucement la blonde.

Elles se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes comme si il n'y avait plus qu'elles. Puis la blonde brisa ce moment d'une extrême quiétude dans tout le bourdonnement environnant de la salle.

Elle tandis sa main et déclara :

-Arizona Robbins

Callie encore hébété finit par lui serrer la main.

-Calliope Torres mais appelle moi Callie.

-Enchanté. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire, puis se leva.

Tu veux pas qu'on sorte bavarder le temps que c'est deux là se calme ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de silence.

Elle tendit sa main à Callie, qui la prit pour redescendre au sol. Callie enfila sa veste et suivit la demoiselle vers la sortie. Elle marchèrent un moment dans les rues à demi éclairées de Baltimore se laissant bercer uniquement par les divers bruits citadins.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche Arizona se mit à frissonner. On avait beau être en Aout les journées étaient certes chargées d'air chaud, lourd et pesant, les nuits étaient fraîche sur la côte Est. Sans prononcer une seul parole Callie entreprit de se dévêtir et déposa sur les épaules nues de la demoiselle sa veste.

-Merci, souffla Arizona en se pelotonnant dans l'épais tissus.

Tu es une amie de Tim? Ajouta t-elle.

-Pas vraiment... j'en sais rien en fait, je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure à l'accueil de la résidence, il m'a invité à venir ici ce soir, répondit Callie, rougissant légèrement aux dernières paroles prononcées.

-Je vois

Après un nouveau silence, Callie approfondit le sujet.

-Il semble avoir une sacrée réputation de séducteur...

Arizona rit à cette déclaration.

-C'est en effet un caractère qu'on attribut facilement aux membres de la famille Robbins.

-Donc toi tu es la sœur je présume.

-Exacte ! La grande sœur, je précise. Car même si nous sommes jumeaux je suis la première ! Dit elle en redonnant un sourire à la brune.

On ferait mieux de rentrer avant que ce ne soit toi qui congèle sur place.

Elles firent demi tours, se dirigeant doucement vers le bar, retrouvant le silence apaisant de tout à l'heure.


	4. Chapitre 4

Avec un peu d'attente dont je m'excuse voici le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos encouragements :)

* * *

Le lendemain Callie se décida à sortir hors du campus pour arpenter les rues de sa nouvelle ville d'accueil. Fière de ses découvertes et de ces bons moments passés depuis son arrivée, la latina se confortait un peu plus dans l'idée que Baltimore était faite pour elle. Elle avait même réussi à dénicher dans un coin agréable, non loin du campus, un salon de thé anglais très typique. Elle en fit son nouveau repère, lorsqu'elle s'accorderait des moments au calme.

Lorsqu'elle rentra en début de soirée à la résidence, elle tomba nez à nez avec Bailey qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour la questionner.

-Alors Baltimore ? demanda Miranda en regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

-Cette ville est superbe, quand tu auras un peu de temps je te ferais découvrir un salon de thé à deux rues d'ici.

-Pourquoi pas.

Elle lui offrit un faible sourire avant de retrouver son sérieux habituel.

-Je retourne travailler, je veux être en avance sur le programme de cette année, tu savais que...

Callie n'écoutait pas vraiment, il venait de lui revenir à l'esprit qu'elle ne retrouvait plus sa veste depuis la soirée d'hier. Alors qu'elle entreprenait de retourner entièrement la chambre, la voix de Bailey s'éleva.

-Eh ! Tu m'écoutes !

L'agacement se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'elle remonta ses lunettes rectangulaires sur le haut de son nez.

-Si c'est ta veste que tu cherches une filles est passée tout à l'heure. J'ai oublier son nom, mais elle a dit que tu pouvait venir récupérer ta veste dans sa chambre au bout du couloir. La numéro 35 je crois. Je comprend pas pourquoi elle l'a pas laissé ici...

Callie n'attendit pas la fin est sortit précipitamment de la chambre en balançant un vague remerciement par dessus son épaule.

Son esprit vagabondait ailleurs déjà depuis la veille. Un désir indescriptible brûlait en elle, le désir de recroiser à nouveau ses yeux bleu, de voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres roses. Sans pouvoir dire se qui la poussait vers cette chambre, Callie en ressentait simplement le besoin naturel. Elle le ne ressentait pas qu'avec cette fille, il en était de même pour son frère Tim.

Elle ralentit sa course lorsque cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit : « Pourquoi les membres de cette famille l'attirait autant ? ». Elle réalisa qu'inconsciemment elle venait de s'arrêter devant la dite chambre de celle qui occupait ses pensées. C'est d'un geste timide qu'elle frappa à la porte.

Après quelques secondes, la porte s'entrouvrit faisant apparaître le visage de d'Arizona.

-Calliope?

Elle plongea un instant son regard de le sien.

-Viens, entre. Je suis pas assez présentable pour rester dans le couloir.

Ajouta la blonde avec un demi sourire alors qu'elle attira Callie à l'intérieur.

Elle portait un débardeur blanc et fin presque transparent, ainsi qu'un shorty révélant de longues jambes gracieuses.

-J'ai voulu déposer ta veste tout à l'heure mais ta colocataire m'a dit que tu étais partit en ville. Et puis dés qu'elle a sut que j'étais en deuxième année, elle a commencé à me poser tout un tas de question. J'ai du m'enfuir, précisa t-elle amusée.

Callie n'avait pas encore prononcer un mot depuis son arrivée. Son esprit avançait au ralenti.

-Tu...Je veux dire... Appelle moi Callie, je préfère.

-Pourtant je trouve que c'est un beau prénom Calliope. Mais tu préfères je t'appellerai Callie, dit elle en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

Elle lui offrit un sourire pour la mettre à l'aise.

J'étais en train de jouer de la guitare. J'essaye de composer de nouveaux morceaux pour le groupe. J'aurais besoin d'un public pour en juger si tu as deux minutes... ?

Callie donna silencieusement son accord d'un geste timide de la tête et vint s'asseoir à côté de la demoiselle sur le bord du lit.

Lorsqu'elle entonna le morceau, comme la veille Callie ne pouvait détacher son regard de la demoiselle. Elle observait ses doigts dansant sur le manche de l'instrument, ses yeux clos donnant le plus pur sentiment de quiétude, sa tête se mouvant légèrement au rythme de la mélodie. Son esprit de nouveau perdu dans le vague, la brunette gardait son regard fixé sur la jeune fille à côté d'elle.

Pour Arizona se regard ne provoquait aucune gène. Au contraire il avait un effet des plus stimulant, elle avait même l'impression qu'elle jouait encore mieux que tout à l'heure.

Alors que le morceau se terminait, elle connecta son regard à celui de la brune pour tenter d'y déceler un sentiment.

-Woaw..., lâcha Callie.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'Arizona, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur.

-C'est vrai tu as aimé ?

-Oui. C'était magnifique, répondit elle sincèrement.

-Tu veux que je te l'apprennes ? Il est vraiment facile à jouer.

Callie semblais hésiter, se qui n'échappa pas à la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne sais pas jouer de la guitare. Tu apprendras en même temps et je suis très bonne pédagogue.

Avant même qu'elle ne refuse la proposition, Arizona lui glissa la guitare dans les mains.

-Tu la prends comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure.

La demoiselle s'exécuta, après tout rien ne la pressée à rentrer tout de suite.

-Comme ça ?

-Oui c'est parfait ! Maintenant avec ta main gauche tu vas posé ton index sur la deuxième corde de la première case. Puis le majeur sur la quatrième corde dans la deuxième case. Et enfin...

Non attend.

La blonde glissa sur le lit pour venir se placer derrière Callie. Elle se tenait à genoux coller contre son dos, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la brune, ses cheveux tombant sur son épaule. Elle lui prit la main et déposa un à un ses doigts sur le manche de la guitare.

-Voilà maintenant c'est bon, souffla t-elle. Ensuite avec ta main droite tu vas effleurer les cordes en faisant un mouvement de va et viens, poursuivit-elle.

Avant qu'elle ai pu s'exécuter, Arizona mit sa main droite sur celle de Callie et guida son geste.

Elle guida ainsi ses mains jusqu'à que le morceau fut entièrement jouer.

-A présent essaye toute seule !

Callie se lança donc seule, même si elle doutait un peu de ses capacités, la présence de la jeune fille de son dos la mettait en confiance. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle régulier sur sa joues alors qu'elle jouait.

-Calliope, tu le joues mieux que moi, dit elle doucement au creux de son oreille.

A ses paroles la latina légèrement surprise, dévissa sa tête pour capter le regard de la blonde.

Elles restèrent immobile dans cette positions, le temps c'était suspendu dans la chambre. Une douceur intime transitait dans cet échange. Tant est si bien qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas la présence d'une personne dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ça va ? Je vous dérange pas trop ?

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent puis tournèrent simultanément la tête pour prendre un aperçu de cette intrusion.

-A c'est toi Teddy, dit Arizona, une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

-Oui désolée d'habiter aussi ici.

Elle s'affala lourdement sur le lit à côté de son amie laissant échapper un soupir.

-J'ai croisée ton frère en arrivant. Apparemment il c'est trouvé une nouvelle blondasse. Des qu'il m'a vue il a pas pu s'empêcher de venir me la présenter, avec son sourire sournois...

-Je vais y aller. Merci pour le cours de guitare.

Callie prononça ses derniers mots à l'oreille de la demoiselle.

-Tu veux pas rester un petit peu plus ?

-Non j'ai des choses à faire, les cours commence après demain.

-Comme tu veux, souffla t-elle légèrement désappointée. Au fait demain on rejoue avec le groupe chez Joe tu viendras ? Demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Oui avec plaisir.

Callie lui offrit un dernier sourire, puis tourna les talons en direction de la porte. Une fois dans le couloir elle se repassa dans sa tête la scène qui venait de se produire, tentant de la déchiffrer.

De nouveau absorber dans ses pensée, elle sursauta quand une main attrapa son poignet.

-Tu avais encore oublier ta veste, haleta Arizona qui avait dut lui courir après.

-A merci. J'étais venue pour ça en plus.

Alors qu'elle posait une main sur le vêtement, la blonde se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Ce baiser ne dura que deux secondes, il fut aussi vite finit qu'il avait commencé. Arizona offrit un faible sourire, essayant de déchiffre les sentiments d'une Callie encore étourdie. Aucune parole ne fut échanger, et cette apparition repartit à toute hâte dans sa chambre laissant la demoiselle stoïque au milieu du couloir.


	5. Chapitre 5

Nouveau chapitre :) Au risque de vous décevoir, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elles vont se rapprocher... mais patience patience ça viendra je peux le jurer! Pour compenser je fais des chapitres à chaque fois plus long que le précédent...(réconfort je ne crois pas...) Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

Le bar bondé, raisonnait d'applaudissement à l'apparition des musiciens, la porte était restée ouverte, permettant à quelques un d'observer le concert du trottoir. Ce déferlement inattendu d'étudiant ce soir là, était surtout dut au fait que demain les cours débutaient officiellement.

Arizona apparu sur scène comme à son habitude guitare en main, mais pourtant quelques chose dans son expression différée des autres fois. Son visage ne reflétait pas toute la gaieté, l'ivresse du début d'un concert qu'on lui connaissait.

Arborant un faible sourire, ses mains devenaient moites faisant légèrement glisser le manche. Si elle pouvait donner un nom à se sentiment en revanche elle ne pouvait en déterminer précisément la cause. Était-ce dut au fait que ni son frère ni Teddy ni même une certaine jeune fille en particulier n'étaient présent ce soir ? ou alors au fait qu'elle n'avait jamais vue ce bar aussi remplis depuis qu'elle s'y produisait et qu'elle allait présentement jouer devant cette foule des morceaux totalement nouveaux ? C'est des papillons plein l'estomac qu'elle commença à jouer.

Le concert se déroula sans fausses notes, lorsqu'il toucha à sa fin le groupe fut salué par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Pour Arizona il n'y avait plus lieu de douter du succès de ses nouvelles compositions et pourtant elle conservait se pincement au cœur emprunt de déception.

Elle rentra à la résidence sitôt le concert finit en esquivant les fans qui voulaient la féliciter. Elle s'affala sur son lit, fixant le plafond, profitant de l'obscurité et du silence pour réfléchir. Dans la chambre aucun signe de Teddy. Un sentiment de solitude l'envahie... Son frère lui manquait même si ils étaient dans la même université, Tim ne passait jamais plus de quelques jours sans une nouvelle fille à son bras.

Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher ce comportement à son frère puisqu'elle en faisait autant, mais cette compagnie éphémère la rendait las, comme si elle ne suffisait que temporairement à combler cette solitude qui lui collait au cœur.

Malgré cela elle restait convaincu qu'une vrai relation finirait par lui causer encore plus de tord. D'habitude Teddy était là pour écouter les moments de doute de la demoiselle, mais ce soir elle se trouvait seule. La fatigue finit par la prendre, conservant ses doutes sans réponse, elle s'endormit

Arizona émergea tout doucement le lendemain matin pleine de courbatures, les traits légèrement tirés.

Elle roula sur le côté pour prendre un aperçu de son réveil: 8h20... Elle avait rendez vous à 8h30 dans le grand amphi pour le parrainage des premières années. Elle avait oublier de régler son réveil hier soir avant de s'assoupir et bien sûr Teddy n'était pas là pour la réveiller.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit de son amie : intact. Cette journée commençait définitivement mal, son sentiment de morosité de la veille resurgit. Après une douche à la hâte et un habillage express, il était déjà 8h35 lorsqu'elle sortit de la résidence. Sa course était pourtant loin d'être finit, elle devait se rendre à l'autre bout du campus se qui prendrait au moins 10 minutes, si ce n'est plus étant donné qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier.

Arizona courrait, évitant les étudiants sur son chemin, se faufilant dans la masse omniprésente. 8H50 elle arriva haletante, les joues rosies à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre, elle avait déjà 20 minutes de retard... Une main sur la poignée elle hésita à pénétrer à l'intérieur, imaginant déjà tous les regards de cette pièce surpeuplée se tourner vers elle.

Elle prit le temps d'attacher ses cheveux, respirant profondément pour t'enter de retrouver son calme et de donner une façade plus sérieuse. Puis enfin elle se résigna à ouvrir la grande porte qui lui faisait obstacle.

Son sentiment s'avérait hélas exact. Alors qu'elle jetait un regard à l'assistance, dans la salle tout le monde c'était tut lui faisant maintenant face. Elle se maudissait mentalement de ne pas avoir était assez intelligente pour rentrer par le haut des tribunes se qui aurait été au moins plus discret. Le silence ne fut que de courte durée, une voix masculine puissante la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

-Mademoiselle Robbins ! Nous sommes heureux que vous nous faisiez grâce de votre présence !

Sur la scène se trouvait les secondes années ainsi que la grande majorité du corps enseignant et surtout le chef Webber éminent professeur de cette université, directeur de l'enseignement médicale et brillant chirurgien. Sa voix était menaçante et son regard dur ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Arizona resta stoïque le dévisageant la bouche à demi ouverte, elle sentait les larmes lui monter. Cette situation faisait ressortir son complexe avec l'autorité, qu'elle tentait de dissimuler auprès de ses professeurs et de ses pairs.

-Je vous prierez de vous dépêcher de rejoindre vos camarades. Vous nous avez fait perdre assez de temps, ajouta Mr Webber devant le manque de réaction.

Arizona baissa la tête honteusement pour rejoindre les autres deuxièmes années. Une fois rentrée dans les rangs, le chef Webber reprit son discours d'information. Arizona releva légèrement la tête, elle sentait toujours les regards des autres étudiants autour posés sur elle, pour certain elle y voyait de la compassion, pour d'autres elle pouvait y déceler de la malignité.

Car la jeune fille avait de quoi être jalousé, elle était sortit première au classement l'année dernière, c'était une fille totalement extravertie, intelligente, très entourée, toujours souriante, très appréciée des enseignants et surtout connus dans tout le campus grâce à son groupe de musique. Aujourd'hui tout ceux restés dans son ombre jubilaient de la voir descendre de son pied dés-tale.

Arizona finit par croiser tour à tour le regard de son frère puis de Teddy, ils affichaient une expression de compassion mais aussi d'excuse car après tout si elle en était là c'était aussi leur faute.

Ses traits se durcir elle les dévisagea intensément puis tourna vivement la tête pour bien leur faire comprendre sa colère.

Après de longues minutes, le Dr Webber conclut son discours.

-Les étudiants à mes côtés seront là pour vous parrainer et vous orienter pour cette année. Les binômes sont déjà établit, vous pourrez les consulter sur le tableau d'affichage à la sortie. Je vous souhaite une très bonne année parmi nous à Hopkins et j'attends de vous un travail sérieux et exemplaire. Nous nous revoyons demain des 8h, profitez judicieusement de l'après midi qui vous est offerte.

Le discours du Dr Webber fut largement applaudit par l'assemblée, s'ensuivit un intense brouhaha dans toute la salle. Les jeunes première année affichaient tous de grands sourires, respirant l'impatience. Arizona s'apprêtait à sortir quand une voix dans son dos la rappela à l'ordre.

-Mlle Robbins je ne tolère pas les retard, encore moins le premier jour et surtout que l'on se fasse remarquer, déclara le Dr Webber conservant son regard dur.

La demoiselle entrouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Vous avez quelques chose à rajouter peut être, avertit le chef

-Non... Monsieur.

Si elle levait la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle savait quelle allait pleurer.

-Vous comprendrez que je vais devoir sévir. Et le fait que vous soyez une élève brillante ne vous dispense pas d'être traitée comme n'importe quel élève. Je vous attend donc au laboratoire D23 cette après midi à 14h pour m'aider à préparer le cours de demain.

Elle acquiesça de la tête, puis il la congédia.

-Et surtout ne soyez pas en retard cette fois ! Ajouta-il.

Tim et Teddy l'attendait devant la porte, ils s'en voulaient de l'avoir abandonnés la veille et de se qui lui arriver aujourd'hui. Elle passa devant eux sans leur adresser un mot ni un regard, Teddy tenta de la rattraper lui attrapant le poignet mais la blonde se dégagea vivement et s'enfuit.

Résignés, Tim et Teddy se dirigèrent vers le tableau d'affichage pour prendre connaissance de l'étudiant qui leur était attribué. Une bonne trentaine d'étudiant se bousculaient pour apercevoir leur prénom, après quelques coups de coudes Tim mémorisa son parrainage ainsi que celui de son amie et celui de sa sœur.

**Parrainage 1ère et 2ème année**

**Étudiant 1ère année/ Étudiant 2ème année**

** 3 - ALTMAN Théodora/ BAILEY Miranda**

** 76 - ROBBINS Arizona/ TORRES Calliope**

** 77 – ROBBINS Thimoty/ SLOAN Mark**

Il se rapprocha de Teddy adossée au mur, imitant sa posture il se plaça à côté d'elle.

-Mon filleul est un mec, souffla t-il blasé. J'espérai avoir une des filles au premier rang de tout à l'heure. Elle arrêtaient pas de me faire des signes.

La blonde le regarda intensément, visiblement en colère.

-Quoi ? J'ai regardé pour toi, pour qui tu me prends. Tu es avec une certaine Miranda Bailey. Tu veux qu'on échange ? annonça t-il arborant un grand sourire.

-Je m'en fou de ça Tim ! Elle nous en veut et elle a l'air d'aller mal...

-Qui ? Dit-il innocemment.

Le regard de la demoiselle devient cette fois foudroyant. Le jeune garçon déglutit perdant toute malice.

-Je sais...déclara t-il tout doucement dans un soupir.

J'étais pas là hier soir, j'ai eu un contretemps...

Teddy leva un sourcil à cette déclaration.

-Un contretemps hein ? Dit plutôt que tu étais avec une fille et que pour toi c'était plus important que de tenir une promesse avec ta sœur, lâcha la jeune fille.

-Je crois savoir que toi non plus tu n'y était pas ! C'est aussi ta faute si elle est arrivée en retard ce matin. Donc tes reproches tu peux te les garder.

Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter, Teddy se sentait coupable et pour une fois elle devait admettre que se n'était pas uniquement la faute du garçon mais surtout la sienne. Sans un mot, elle s'éloigna partant à la recherche de son amie pour pouvoir au moins éclaircir entre elles se qui c'était passé la veille.

Il allait bientôt être midi quand Arizona retourna à sa chambre, elle venait de fuir sa meilleur amie et son frère, elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer devant eux. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit, relâchant ainsi la pression, déversant son trop plein de larmes.

Une fois calmée, elle prit conscience que Teddy devait la chercher et que leur chambre allait être le premier endroit où elle allait se rendre. Voulant éviter toute communication avec son frère ou son amie dans la journée, elle empoigna sa guitare et sortit de la résidence.

Dehors la chaleur était déjà étouffante, la demoiselle chercha un coin à l'ombre sur le campus pour s'y installer en attendant son rendez vous de cette après midi. Elle opta pour une pelouse peu fréquentée et idéalement loin de la résidence pour qu'on ne la retrouve pas si facilement, puis elle s'assit sous un arbre pour jouer de la guitare.

Après quelques minutes, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, mi-long, se posta devant elle. Arizona sentit sa présence et leva la tête pour prendre un aperçu de la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

La demoiselle affichait un sourire timide, elle plongea son regard dans le bleu hypnotique des yeux d'Arizona.

-Excuse moi je voulais pas te déranger...Tu...

Arizona lui offrit un sourire encourageant, l'incitant à poursuivre.

-Tu es la guitariste qui joue chez Joe non ?

-Oui. Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Colleen. Je suis en première année d'infirmière. J'aime beaucoup se que tu fait, ajouta t-elle gaiement.

-Vraiment ? Tu veux t'asseoir avec moi ?

La jeune fille acquiesça venant s'asseoir tout près de la demoiselle.

Arizona avait retrouvé son sourire ravageur, cette fille était plutôt jolie sûrement faisait elle partit de ses groupies. Si en ce moment ça n'allait pas fort pour la blonde rien de telle qu'une relation vite fait sans lendemain pour la remettre d'aplomb, surtout qu'aucune fille ne pouvait lui résister.

Callie avait assister à la scène de ce matin dans l'amphi elle était même au première loge et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vue son nom sur le tableau à côté de celui d'Arizona. Elle décida d'effacer pour le moment de son esprit ses craintes sur la nature des sentiments que lui portait la jeune fille. Après tout il ne servait à rien de l'éviter plus longtemps puisqu'elle allait être amener à se parler de toute façon.

Elle se mit à sa recherche dans tout le campus, passant à la résidence sans aucun résultat. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à laisser tomber, elle finit par l'apercevoir dans un coin reculé. Elle était en compagnie d'une autre jeune fille, se tenant dans son dos. Cette scène ressemblait étrangement à celle d'il y a quelques jours quand Arizona lui avait apprit un morceau à la guitare.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Callie, et si elle c'était tout imaginée ? Les regards en coin, les sourires... le baisé. Peut être que la blonde avait cette attitude avec tout le monde, qu'elle n'avait à l'égard de Callie rien de plus que de l'amitié. Et ce baisé ne signifiait sûrement rien, après tout se n'était pas un vrai baisé, peut être juste une manière de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Baltimore.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de la latina, elle était certaine d'avoir mise à plat toute cette affaire. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la blonde, à mesure qu'elle approchait son, pas ralentissait. Elle sentit comme un pincement au cœur. De voir Arizona rigoler, les yeux pétillants de malice avec cette fille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse...

Lorsqu'Arizona aperçu Callie s'approcher, automatiquement son expression s'assombrit.

-Qu'es que tu fait ici ? Lâcha la blonde, le ton glacial.

-Je voulais te dire...balbutia Callie

-Tu vois pas que je suis occupée ? coupa Arizona.

Ses paroles étaient incisives, son regard dur, pas de doute possible Callie lui servait d'exutoire pour relâcher toute sa rancœur.

La latina quand à elle restait interdite, ne comprenant pas ce changement de personnalité. Elle sentit le regard accusateur de la blonde. C'est à peine si elle réussit à dire de manière audible quelques mots.

-Excuse moi... souffla t-elle la tête baissée. Elle tourna les talons et d'un pas rapide s'éloigna.

Arizona la fixa alors qu'elle s'éloignait et peu à peu son excès de colère disparu laissant place à du regret. Elle regrettait tout se qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait envie de lui courir après, de s'excuser pourtant aucun de ses membres n'obéissaient. La jeune fille à côté d'elle restée silencieuse, posa sa main sur la sienne.

La demoiselle tourna la tête à ce contact la dévisageant, elle avait perdu toute envie d'aller plus loin avec cette fille. Elle s'excusa, puis prit congé pour rejoindre le laboratoire du Dr Webber.

Cette journée journée avait vraiment mal commencé et malheureusement ce n'était pas finit...


	6. Chapter 6

Je voulais pas vous laisser sur votre fin après le chapitre 5... On dirait que ça sent le rapprochement :)

* * *

Arizona passa la totalité de son après midi dans les salles de cours à faire toutes sortes de corvées pour expier son retard de la matinée. Le Dr Webber ne l'avait pas épargné dans sa tâche : déplacer le matériels pour les TP, ranger différents locales, balayer... Sans dire un mot et même si ses muscles la faisaient souffrir, elle accomplit ce travail titanesque patientant jusqu'à la délivrance.

En début de soirée seulement, et après un long discours moralisateur, Arizona quitta enfin le bâtiment ancien pour se diriger vers la résidence. Elle souhaitait juste se mettre au lit et dormir pour oublier toute cette journée. Traînant des pieds, elle pénétra dans sa chambre remarquant à peine son amie qui semblait l'attendre avec impatience, elle s'affala sans un mot sur son lit.

-Arizona ?

La voix de Teddy était faible presque hésitante. L'intéressée émit pour réponse un grognement gardant les yeux fermés. Tous ses muscles se relâchaient progressivement.

-Je suis désolée pour hier soir...et pour ce matin, je n'ai pas d'excuse valable mais je déteste quand on est fâchée. Alors si tu voulais bien me pardonner...

Arizona ouvrit un œil pour avoir un aperçu de son amie, son regard était suppliant, ses paroles paraissait sincères et la jeune fille n'était pas du genre à être très rancunière. Un sourire se redessina sur ses lèvres

-Toute façon je ne pourrais pas me passer de notre amitié plus longtemps... dit elle dans un soupir.

Teddy sourit à son tour à cette déclaration et se jeta sur le lit de la demoiselle manquant de peu de l'écraser, elle la prit dans ses bras sans plus de cérémonie. Elles restèrent dans cette position confortable quelques minutes, sans rompre le contact Teddy la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu as parlé avec Tim ?

Arizona baissa les yeux perdant son sourire.

-Tant pis qu'il aille au diable, ajouta son amie, s'emportant un peu plus qui ne faudrait. Il y a une soirée d'accueil organiser ce soir. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Aucune réponse. La blonde ne fit aucun geste, gardant son regard plongé dans celui de la demoiselle, elle voulait qu'elle déchiffre se qu'elle avait à l'esprit sans dire un mot. Elle en avait besoin... Besoin d'être rassurée, d'être consoler par quelqu'un, après tout ses moments de doutes récurrents depuis ces quelques jours.

Car même si Arizona pouvait sembler très forte au yeux de tous, si on l'enviait beaucoup, ils étaient loin de s'imaginer la solitude qui la rongée. Elle ne s'ouvrait que rarement sur ses propres sentiments et la façade heureuse qu'elle s'attacher à conserver quoi qu'il arrive venait maintenant de s'ébranler.

Elle se fichait des événements de la veille ou de la matinée, se qui l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds c'était que personne de son entourage n'avait décelé son mal être.

Teddy dégagea une mèche de cheveux du visage d'Arizona, son regard interrogateur ne pouvait lire se qui torturait sa meilleur amie.

-Hey... Quelques chose ne va pas ? Tu es toujours fâchée ? Dit elle doucement.

-Non, je suis juste fatiguée. Elle détourna la tête pour contempler le plafond se dégageant de l'étreinte

-Vas y sans moi à cette soirée, je veux me coucher tôt, ajouta t-elle. Sa voix était plate, sans émotions.

Teddy encore perturbée, hésiter à sortir ce soir ou rester en compagnie d'Arizona. Elle avait réussie à se faire pardonner pour ce soir, elle préférai attendre que la jeune fille s'ouvre sans qu'elle ne la pousse à le faire. Et après la journée qu'elle avait dut passé il ne faisait aucun doute que la fatigue ne tarderait pas à l'emporter. Elle choisit donc de sortir sans ajouter un mot laissant la belle seule une fois de plus avec ses pensées.

De son côté Callie restait encore chamboulée par la scène de l'après midi avec Arizona. Qu'es qui clochait avec cette fille pour que tantôt elle soit chaleureuse et souriante et le lendemain froide et méchante ? Elle avait l'impression de s'être adressé à une autre personne. Si Arizona possédait déjà un jumeau, l'idée saugrenue qu'ils soient des triplés fut vite chasser de son esprit.

La latina gardait aussi un sentiment d'amertume et de déception. Elle pensait s'être fait une nouvelle amie, ne plus se sentir seule dans cette grande université et pourtant elle retournait maintenant à son point de départ.

Un espoir se dessinait cependant avec cette soirée d'accueil, si sa colocataire avait refusée de l'accompagner, Callie avait la certitude qu'elle y ferait de belles rencontres.

Elle enfila une tenue assez subjective car après tout il ne fallait pas exclure le fait qu'elle pourrait y trouver une nouvelle relation et quitta sa chambre en début de soirée.

La fête avait lieu dans la maison d'une des confrérie de l'université. Après quelques minutes à faire la queue pour entrer, la demoiselle s'engouffra dans la bâtisse.

Si elle s'attendait à voir une piste de danse et un buffet de mets délicat, se qu'elle y vue dépassait son imagination.

Plongée dans une légère obscurité mêlée d'une chaleur suffocante et d'une épaisse fumée, Callie progressait petit à petit se frayant un chemin à travers le flot d'étudiants. La plupart semblaient déjà bien imbibés par l'alcool pour d'autres se n'était qu'une question de temps. Sur des sofas des filles se frottaient à califourchon, quasiment dénudées, aux garçons de la manière la plus licencieuse possible. Ses oreilles sifflait à cause de la musique assourdissante, un son électro raisonnait dans toute la demeure faisant vibrer les murs.

Callie avait déjà participer à des soirées dans sa vie, des soirées de lycéens ne ressemblants en rien à cette soirée.

Et si cette soirée universitaire la déstabilisée, elle n'oublia pas ses objectifs, optant pour le bar de quoi ''se mettre dans l'ambiance''.

Son verre à la main, ses yeux faisait le tour de la pièce cherchant une personne qui lui donnerait l'envie d'entamer une conversation.

Elle but un verre, puis deux, d'autres suivirent se répétant intérieurement qu'elle trouverait ainsi le courage nécessaire.

Après quelques heures et beaucoup de verres la latina fut prise de vertiges, rendant son équilibre précaire. Titubant jusqu'aux canapés, elle s'y laissa tomber lourdement soulagée d'apaiser ses troubles.

Un garçon ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, son état ne trompait pas, lui aussi se trouvait dans un état d'ivresse avancé. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules approchant tout près son visage de la demoiselle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Je te trouves très sexy...parvint il à prononcer, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Callie ne réagit pas. Son manque de réponse fut interpréter comme un accord silencieux pour le jeune homme à poursuivre ses actions. L'alcool embrumait l'esprit de la brune, empêchant à son cerveau de traduire se que lui avait dit ce garçon.

De sa main libre il caressa la poitrine de Callie, insistant dessus. Ce contact la sortit de sa torpeur, alors qu'il tentait maintenant de l'embrasser, elle essayait de le repousser mais sa poigne était trop forte pour elle. Malgré qu'elle gesticulait dans tout les sens il s'empara sauvagement de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et se raidit à cette intrusion, elle voulait que ça s'arrête, les larmes perlaient maintenant sur ses joues...

Il fallait croire qu'un ange veillait sur elle, puisque quelques secondes après que ce baisers ai commencer, les lèvres du garçon se retirèrent brusquement des siennes, elle perdit également tout contact. Un bruit de cassure retentit, Callie entrouvrit les yeux pour tenter de comprendre la situation. Le garçon se tenait étalé sur la table basse qui avait rompu sous son poids, restant immobile, sonné par cette chute. La demoiselle écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand elle aperçu son sauveur, Tim... le frère d'Arizona se tenait debout entre elle et son agresseur, le visage durcit par la colère. Il se tourna vers Callie adoucissant un peu ses traits, il s'approcha pour lui chuchoter :

-Es que ça va ? Il ne t'as...

Ça phrase resta en suspend prit par surprise, l'autre garçon se jeta sur lui. Callie fut prise de panique à l'idée qu'il arrive des problèmes à Tim par sa faute. Les étudiants c'était maintenant regroupés autour d'eux formant un cercle, vociférant comme des animaux : « Bagarre ! Bagarre ! »

Tim était un garçon bien charpenté, sans aucune difficulté il assainit un coup de point au visage de son assaillant le faisant s'écrouler. Il avait mis assez de puissance pour que ce coup laisse un trace, offrant la possibilité de peut être le reconnaître parmi les étudiants le lendemain.

Son adversaire à terre, il ne perdit pas une seconde et saisit Callie par le bras pour l'emmener loin d'ici.

Une fois dehors il passa le bras de Callie sur son épaule la soutenant pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule. D'un pas lent, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit ils traversèrent le campus jusqu'à la résidence de la demoiselle.

L'avantage d'avoir accueillit les résidentes à leur arriver c'est qu'il avait mémoriser les visages des jeunes filles et leur numéro de chambres ça lui était toujours d'une grande utilité. Ce soir encore plus car la latina était à peine consciente , tout juste capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il l'aida à grimper tant bien que mal les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Après avoir tenter d'ouvrir la porte, il frappa mais aucune réponse de l'intérieur.

-Callie ?

Elle émit un grognement.

-C'est important... es que tu as la clef de ta chambre ? Chuchota il.

-Veste... annonça t-elle dans un léger moment de lucidité.

Tim examina la jeune fille, elle ne possédait pas de veste. Sûrement était elle restée à la soirée.

Il se trouvait maintenant à court d'option, tout en continuant de soutenir la demoiselle il examina le couloir de tout côté pour trouver de l'aide. Son regard fut attirer par une porte à quelques mètre de là … la chambre de sa sœur. Callie ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, il la pris dans ses bras pour faire la dizaine de mètres qui les séparaient de la porte. Il libéra tant bien que mal une de ses mains et frappa sur l'entrée en bois.

Il connaissait bien sa sœur, il savait qu'elle avait le sommeil léger et que ça suffirait pour la faire émerger.

Effectivement après quelques secondes, une tête blonde apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Arizona se frotta les yeux pour rendre sa vision plus nette, pour elle se dérangement tardif venait de sa colocataire qui avait encore oublier ses clefs. Elle se figeât de stupéfaction en voyant son frère, Tim, qui l'avait ignorer toute la journée, porter dans ses bras la jeune fille qu'elle avait blessé dans l'après midi.

-Arizona je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas où l'amener personne ne répond dans sa chambre. Un garçon a essayer d'abuser d'elle à la soirée. Je crois qu'elle est vraiment pas bien.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'explication à la blonde, elle acquiesça de la tête ouvrant sa porte en grand pour laisser rentrer son frère. Teddy n'était pas rentrée, il était déjà presque 4h du matin mais Arizona n'excluait pas le fait que son amie déciderai de venir se coucher dans très peu de temps. Elle indiqua son lit à Tim qui déposa délicatement la brunette endormie. Sa sœur le dévisageait, il plongea son regard plein d'excuse dans le sien, tout en s'approchant d'elle. Enfin il déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de lui dire au creux de l'oreille.

-Occupes toi bien d'elle. Je pense qu'elle en vaut la peine.

Il lui offrit un demi sourire avant de se retirer silencieusement.

Elle se tourna vers son lit où dormait paisiblement la latina. Son visage semblait serein et d'observer ainsi son sommeil apporta un sentiment d'apaisement pour Arizona. Elle s'approcha de la belle endormie lui retirant ses chaussures et son jean, puis elle la recouvrit délicatement de la couverture. Elle n'avait plus qu'à se recoucher dans le lit de Teddy en priant pour que celle-ci ne rentre pas. Une main surgit de sous les couvertures pour saisir son poignet. Callie ne dormait pas, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, rivés sur Arizona. Tandis qu'elles se dévisageaient un ange passa...

La latina finit par rompre le silence d'une voix faible.

-Reste avec moi... s'il te plaît.

Sa voix était suppliante à peine audible. Arizona dégagea délicatement la main de son poignet puis se glissa sous les couvertures aux côtés de la brune sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Malgré l'étroitesse du lit, leur corps se touchaient à peine. Callie avait besoin de plus de contact, de la présence réconfortante qu'exerçait la blonde sur elle. Elle se colla tout contre son torse, recherchant le maximum de contact et de chaleur corporelle, elle enfuit sans un mot son visage dans le coup de la jeune fille.

Les gestes de Callie ne provoquèrent aucun étonnement après avoir saisit le poignée de la demoiselle et c'est tout naturellement qu'Arizona encapsula son corps avec ses bras. Elle venait de trouver le réconfort qui lui manquait, c'était un moment comme celui là qu'elle avait désirée toute la journée. Pouvoir se blottir contre une personne, sans devoirs forcement communiquer avec des mots ou même impliquant un quelconque rapport sexuel. Juste la simplicité de ces gestes suffisaient à lui redonner confiance. D'une main elle frotta lentement le dos de la demoiselle dans ses bras, qui vraisemblablement avait aussi besoin de réconfort. C'est dans ce silence rassurant qu'elles s'endormir toutes les deux...


End file.
